Time Well Heal Your Heart
by Iceman32
Summary: After losing both of his parents and older sister in a car crash, Paul moves to Silver Hills, California to live with his Cousin Kimberly and her husband Jason. When Paul finds a Chrono Morpher in a box his dad lift him, he helps the other Time Force Rangers in capturing the mutants as the new Gold Time Force Ranger as he must find his own Destiny in life. Rated T to be save
1. New Life

**Disclaimer:**I don't own power rangers, I just own the OCs in this story

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, Here is a new story. This one is an AU fic. that starts somewhere between episodes Jen's Revenge and the Time Shadow of Power Rangers Time Force. The year starts at 2003. The Pairings in this story so far are Jason/Kimberly, than later on it will be Wes/Jen more will come later on as the story goes on. Read the very important AN at the end of the chapter. __Now without further ado here is chapter one for your reading pleasure._

**Time Well Heal Your Heart**

Chapter One: New Life

Sometimes I wonder if life itself is out to get me. Both of my parents and older sister were killed in a car crash a few weeks ago, and now I am living with my cousin Kimberly and her husband Jason. Don't get me wrong I love them both and their little girl and Kimberly and I are really close with each other. Before my parents and sister were killed the last time I seen Kimberly and Jason was when they came down for the holidays. Everyone is telling me that this will be the best for me to get a fresh start in my life. In a way I agree with them but at the same time I don't all my friends are in my hometown and I will be starting high school here soon it's just not fair but I guess that's how life is for me. It's o ready been two days since I left my old life behind in my hometown of St. Johns, Michigan and started my new life here in Silver Hills, California with my cousin Kimberly. As I look around my new room it is a little bigger then my old room back home. Boxes are still littering the room as I haven't finished unpacking everything. I walk over to the window and look outside as it is raining and thundering out there.

'The perfect weather for the kind of mood I'm in right now.' I thought to myself

"Paul, I brought you a sandwich if you're hungry?" Kimberly asked me

Startled for a moment I turn my head looking at her for a moment then return to looking out the window.

"I'm not hungry." I muttered as I continue to look out the window.

From the corner of my eye I saw Kimberly put the plate with the sandwich on my night stand. She then walked up to me putting her hand around my shoulder.

"Paul you haven't been eating much of anything the last few days it would be a really good idea if you ate something." Kimberly told me.

I turn around and look at her.

"I'm sorry Kimberly I know you and Jason are worried about me right now." I said

Kimberly then wrapped her hands around me hugging me as I gladly accept it and return it

"Paul, you have nothing to apologize for I know you are going through a tough time right now losing both your parents and your older sister, moving away from all your friends." Kimberly told me

I just continue to hold her tight not wanting to let go as I let my tears fall freely as she rub my back to comfort me. We stayed like that for a few moments and let go of one another but she kept her hands on my shoulder.

"Paul, just know that no matter what you can always come to me and Jason if you are having a problem or just need someone to talk to." Kimberly told me

"Thanks Kimberly you're the best cousin ever." I told her as I hugged her again

"You're welcome Paul, and yeah I am the best." Kimberly said as she accepted the hug and returned one of her own.

A few moments later we broke apart.

"Paul can you please eat something?" She asked me with a look anyone can't say no too.

"Yeah I guess I could what kind of sandwich did you make for me anyway?" I asked looking at the plate

"Peanut butter and jelly." She told me

"What kind of jelly?" I asked

"Apple." She replied with a little smile

"What kind of bread?" I asked given her a little smile of my own

"White bread." She stated

"Well at least you know what I like." I said with a chuckle as I sat down on my bed grabbed the plate with the sandwich and took a big bite out of it.

Kimberly then came over and sat down next to me.

"Are you even tasting the sandwich Paul?" Kimberly asked me with a chuckle

"Of course I am that's the best part of a meal." I replied

A few minutes later after I finished eating the sandwich I then started thinking about something.

"Hey you ok sweetie?" Kimberly asked me putting her hand around my shoulder

"Yeah I just realized something." I replied as I got up and went over to a box and opened it and I then grabbed a smaller box from inside

"What's in the box Paul?" Kimberly asked

"I'm not really sure my dad gave it to me years ago but gave me specific instructions not to open it until either he died or he told me to." I told her sitting back down on the bed with the box on my lap.

"Well I say now is a good time to open it." Kimberly stated

I took the led off the box and put it on the bed, inside was some kind of wrist device and a note I took the note out and started to read it.

_Dear Paul,_

_If you are reading this then that must mean that I have passed on from this world and into the next. In this box you will find something that was left to you years ago as it will help you find your destiny. Take care my son and we will see each other again someday._

_Love Dad_

After reading the note I put it aside and took out the wrist device thingy and took a good look at it. It was silver for the most part, it has three little red buttons. Wait if I am right this is a Morpher of some kind.

"Paul what do you think it is?" Kimberly asked me

"Kimberly, get Jason in here." I replied as I stood up heading to the window with the Morpher in hand

I didn't need to look to see that Kimberly was looking at me weird for a moment before she walked out of the room. The Rain and lighting as stop as the sun is coming out of the clouds. A few moments later Kimberly came back with Jason.

"What's up Paul?" Jason asked me

I turned around and faced them.

"Do you remember when you guys told me you two use to be Power Rangers?" I asked

"Yeah but what does this have to do with that device in your hand?" Kimberly asked

I then hold it up to them.

"If I'm right this is some kind of Morpher." I stated

"How can you be sure that it is man?" Jason asked me

Well I guess I go to plan B.

"Here's one reason." I stated as I strap the Morpher on my left wrist

Just then, a golden glow traveled down the length of my body.

"_**DNA conformed**_." a computerized voice came from the Morpher.

Wow I can actually feel the power cursing through my body this is cool. I look over to Jason and Kimberly to see that they have shock and confused looks on their faces.

"Well, you guys still don't believe my judgment?" I asked

"Paul, it's not that we didn't believe you it was just that we couldn't really be sure it was a Morpher." Kimberly told me

"Yeah I understand." I said

I then went back to the box to see if there was more stuff about this. I look inside to see another note in it so I took it out and read it.

"_TIME FOR TIME FORCE!_" I read to myself

That's it man what does that mean. Wait it might be what I have to say to activate the morphing sequence.

"What does that note say Paul?" Jason asked

"If I am reading this right then it's the morphing call." I told them

"You sure Paul?" Kimberly asked me

"One way to find out." I stated

I back up a bit and took in a deep breath.

"TIME FOR TIME FORCE!" I yelled out as I put both my arms out to the side, then cross them at the wrist in front of my chest, and flips the sides of my arms to their opposite facing positions, then I pull them back out, before bringing my left arm around to my right side, pushing the middle button.

A few moments later I morphed into the Gold Power Ranger. (**AN**: It looks just like Wes's Ranger suit but it's Gold.)

"Man this is sweet I never felt anything like this." I said as I got a good look at myself in my Ranger form.

"Well I guess the Power must run in the family right Kimberly?" Jason asked but found Kimberly wasn't by him

"Where she go?" Jason asked

"Um Jason you might want to look below you." I said pointing to the floor

Jason looked down to see Kimberly passed out.

"Man I haven't seen her faint in a long time." Jason said

"I wonder if me becoming a Ranger now must have been too much for her." I mentioned

Jason then gently shook her

"Kimberly time to wake up sleepyhead." Jason said

Kimberly slowly opened her eyes

"I must be dreaming did Paul really become a Power Ranger?" Kimberly asked

"You're not dreaming cuz it's all real." I stated

She turned to look at me and I saw her eyes got big with shock.

Before anyone could say anything I heard some kind of beeping sound.

"Did you guys hear that?" I asked

"Yeah I think it came from your Morpher Paul." Jason stated

I look at my Morpher then I push the red button on the right.

"_Gold Ranger, there is a mutant attack in Silver Hills' downtown district the other Time Force Rangers needs your help_." A computer voice told me

"Other Time Force Rangers a mutant attack." I wondered

"Paul you're not thinking of going are you?" Kimberly asked

'Think for a minute Paul, what would your father do in your place I mean he had to have some knowledge of this.' I thought to myself

I know what I have to do now.

"I have to Kimberly it's what my dad would do." I said as I walk up to the window and open it.

Luckily my window is in the fence in Back yard.

'Wait what's this?' I asked myself

Somehow I see a message from my vizier

'TF Glider well it will get me there faster for sure.' I thought to myself as the message disappeared

"TF Glider online." I said into the Morpher

Just then a Gold hover bored that really looks like a surfboard appeared in front of me. I then jump on it and turn to Jason and Kimberly.

"I'll be back as soon as I can guys, wish me luck." I said to them

I then lean forward and all of a sudden I fly away at speeds unheard of.

"WHOA! This is awesome I can get use to this o right time to save the city." I said

I then speed off towards the business district.

_Kimberly's POV_

As I see my little cousin race of to his first battle I can't help but worry he will get himself hurt or worse.

'Then again I was the same age as him when I became a Power Ranger and some of us didn't have fighting experience either when we started.' I thought to myself

"Hey don't worry too much Kimberly Paul will be ok he does have the power to protect him." Jason told me putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I know Jason but I can't help it." I told him

'Please be careful Paul and may the power protect you little cousin.' I thought to myself

_Paul's POV_

After about a few minutes of flying in the air I made it to the business district I jumped off the TF Glider and land on the top of one of the buildings. I then look down at the battle taken place below

"Computer can you tell me more information on this mutant?" I asked into the Morpher

Just then a holographic image of the mutant the other Rangers are fighting appeared.

'That's really cool.' I thought to myself

"_The mutant is known as Vixon, Vixon was arrested by Time Force for trying to poison the city's water supply_." The Computerize voice told me

"Poison the city's water supply Time Force what does this all mean?" I asked myself

I then look down at the battle taking place again.

"I'll figure this out later right now I have got to help them." I stated

I then zoom down with great speed knocking Vixon to the ground I then stop at a fire escape and I turn around to face him.

"What another Time Force Ranger?" Vixon asked

"Listen and learn Vixon, I am not just any Time Force Ranger not by a long shot. I am the Gold Ranger and I am here to bring you back to justice." I said pointing my finger at him

"I like to see you try goldie." Vixon said challenging me

"With pleasure." I said

I then jump down and go on the attack. I threw a couple of punches and kicks at him taking down to the ground as he could not block any of them.

"Why don't you make it easy on yourself and just come in peacefully." I stated

"Never." Vixon stated

"As you wish." I stated

"_Gold Ranger use the Vortex Cannon to take him down_." A computerized voice told me

"Right Vortex Cannon online." I called out

Just then a big white cannon appeared in my hands I then point it at Vixon.

"Last change." I stated

"Never." Vixon stated as he then charge at me

"Fine then don't say I didn't warn you. Vortex Cannon freeze mode locked on and fire." I called out

Just then a big light blue ball fired out and hit Vixon straight on.

"No not again." Vixon stated

"Vixon your time is up." I said giving a two finger salute

Just then Vixon shrunk down to the size of an action figure. Just then the other Rangers run up to it. The Vortex Cannon then disappears.

"It looks like you guys have got this from here I will be taking my leave now." I said as I begin to walk away.

"Hey thanks for your help." The Red Ranger said

I turn my head towards them giving them the two figure salute

"No problem until next time Rangers." I said

I then brought my Morpher in front of me

"TF Glider online." I called out

Just then the TF Glider appeared next to me. I then jump on and fly away.

_Normal POV_

The other Rangers just stare at the direction where the new Gold Ranger flew in.

"Who was that guy?" Lucas asked

"I don't know but I am sure glad that he is on our side." Trip said

"You can say that again." Wes said

"Jen do you think someone from home sent him?" Katie asked

"I don't know Katie let's take Vixon and freeze him with the other Mutants and contact the future." Jen said as she picked up Vixon and put him in a stroage tube.

_**Awhile later at the Clock Tower**_

"So Circuit any ideas as to who this new Ranger could be?" Trip asked his robotic owl friend

"I have no clue Trip the only thing I have on this is that the Gold Ranger powers were the first to be made by Time Force." Circuit stated

"Guys come here I got Caption Logan through." Jen told the others as the screen came to life with a man in his thirties came on.

"_What is it Jen_?" The Caption asked

"Caption, we have recently encountered another Time Force Ranger did you guys send him?" Jen asked

"_No we did not send another Ranger to the past what color was he wearing_?" The Caption asked again

"It was Gold sir." Jen said

"_A Gold Time Force Ranger, quick tell me what day and year is it over there_?" Caption Logan asked them

"It's August 25th 2003." Wes said

"_Just as I thought I now know who the Gold Ranger is_." The Caption stated

"Who his he Caption?" Jen asked

"_His name is Paul Alexander Golupski he is fifteen years old by this time, Wes I pressroom that you know him am I correct_?" I asked

Everyone looked at Wes who had a shock expression on his face.

"Yes sir I do." Wes stated

"_Rangers listen closely, Young Paul will be a big help to you guys so I suggest you find him and talk to him make him feel welcome he was chosen to be the Gold Ranger for a reason and Jen make sure you guys don't treat him like a little kid understood_." Caption Logan said

"Understood sir." Jen said

Just then the screen disappeared

"Wes how do you know Paul anyway?" Lucas asked

"Well Paul is my younger cousin's little cousin, I have meet him a few times in the past but I haven't seen him in five years." Wes told them

"Well looks like he is in town now so I say we go find him and talk to him." Jen said walking over to the stairs

"Jen wait a minute it might be better if it is just you and me go to him I also know where he could be." Wes said

"You do?" Jen asked

"Yeah you see Paul just recently lost not only both of his parents but his sister in a car crash and just moved here with our cousin Kimberly." Wes stated

"O right then let's go." Jen said

"One more thing Jen, don't upset him even if he won't show it he will more than likely be hurting still." Wes said

"Don't worry Wes I won't do anything to upset him and I kind of know what he is going through." Jen said

"Ok come on then." Wes said as he and Jen walked out

**AN**: _Well there's the first chapter for this story. I was going to post this a few days ago but I haven't had much time to do so. Now I do have the next two chapters all written I just need to do some re read and editing before posting them which should be done in a few days. And like the other stories I updated the other day I won't be updating on any of them until sometime later this year as I am not going to much if not anytime to write. Also I want to get a lot of chapters written for the stories before I start updating again so that I can get on a regular updating routine. So once I get the next two chapters posted it will be put on hold with the other stories and I hope to be updating on all of them around May but no promises. So until then please R&R. _


	2. Meeting the Other Rangers

**Disclaimer:**I don't own power rangers, I just own the OCs in this story

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, Here is the next chapter. So when I realized after posting the first chapter up last night I miss spill a word in the title but I have fixed it. Also something I forgot to mention that Paul is o ready related to Kimberly as her cousin. Also read the AN at the end of the chapter for more. __Now without further ado here is chapter two for your reading pleasure._

**Time Well Heal Your Heart**

Chapter Two: Meeting the Other Rangers

_Paul's POV_

After flying around town on my Glider for a good twenty minutes I returned home I landed in the back yard to see that my Window is still opened so I climbed in it and close it.

"Power down." I called as I tap the middle button

Just then I demorphed. I did not have time to collect my thoughts as I turned around to come face to face with an angry Kimberly.

'Shit I'm dead.' I thought to myself

If there is one person I am afraid of it would be my cousin right in front of me looking like she is ready to rip my head off

"Paul Alexander Golupski do you have any idea how worried sick I was?" Kimberly asked her hands on her hips.

"Well um I have a pretty good idea but tell me this before you rip my head off cuz didn't you and Jason do the same thing when you were my age?" I asked

Then in one second flat she went from being angry to having a sad smile on her face.

'Ok well at least I get to live another day at least.' I thought to myself taking a silent sigh of relief

"I can never stay mad at you for too long Paul and I am going to worry about you being a Ranger and all but I know you will be able to take care of yourself." Kimberly told me

"Thank you Kimberly." I said

I then start to walk away.

"Not so fast mister." Kimberly said grabbing my hand stopping me

'Man I knew that was too easy.' I thought to myself as I turn to look at her

"Where do you think you're going?" Kimberly asked

"I was just going to go get something to snack on, fighting that mutant earlier made me hungry." I told her

"Well that's fine and all but I would like a hug from you sweetie now come here." Kimberly said as she brought me into a hug.

I then hug her back. A few moments later we broke apart

"Now you can go and get your snack." Kimberly said

"Thanks man I'm so hungry." I stated as I rush out of the room heading to the kitchen

"Hey Jase." I said passing him

"Hey Paul how it go man?" Jason asked as he held little Kelly

"Not as bad as I first thought it felt like I knew what I was doing when I was morphed did you guys have that same feeling as well?" I asked

"Yeah we did but you should do some training so that you can defend yourself without your powers." Jason told me

"I know I was planning on joining your class now that I am going to be a Ranger." I said as I came into the living room with a couple of Ice Cream Sandwiches.

"Now Paul don't eat too much we will be having dinner in a few hours." Kimberly told me as she sat down next to me

"This is me we are talking about Kimberly remember." I stated

"Yeah I know." She said

Just then the door bell rang.

"I wonder who that could be?" Kimberly asked as she got up from the couch to get the door

Jason and I then got up as well. When Kimberly opened the door there were two people standing there one male with a red button up shirt unbuttoned and khaki pants and a girl with a pink shirt, pink and black skirt and a brown leather jacket. I recognize the guy as Wesley Collins as he is Kimberly's older cousin I met him a few times before and he is a pretty cool guy.

"Wes o my god it's so good to see you." Kimberly said as she hugged him.

"It's great to see you too Kimmy man it's has been awhile." He said

"It has o yeah come in and who is your friend?" Kimberly asked letting the two in.

"O this is my friend Jen, Jen this is my cousin Kimberly and her husband Jason." Wes said

"It's nice to meet you guys." Jen said

"Same here." Jason said

"And is that little Kelly man she has grown a bit since last time I saw her." Wes said

"Yep she is getting big way too fast for my liking." Kimberly said

Wes then turned and looks at me realizing who I am.

"Paul man it's been so long I haven't seen you in a long time." Wes said as he came to me and brought his hand out to shake

"I know I did some growing up since you last saw me five years ago." I said as I shook his hand.

"Hey I heard what happen to your parents and sister I am sorry how you holding up?" Wes asked

"Thanks Wes I am hanging in there just taking it one day at a time." I said

I happen to look down to his left hand and saw that he and his friend has the same Morpher on that I have on my left hand.

'They are the Rangers I helped out earlier.' I thought to myself

"Hey Paul me and Wes need to talk to you about something." Wes's friend Jen stated

Well looks like my secret is out of the bag well I guess I can do the same to them seeing as how Jason and Kimberly were once Rangers and know about me.

"If it's about the battle from earlier don't mentioned it I was just glad that the computer in my Morpher told me about it when it did." I stated

I look to see that not only do Wes and his friend have shock looks but Kimberly and Jason did as well I look to Kimberly and mouthed to her that I know what I am doing.

"Paul what are you talking about?" Wes asked trying to hide truth

'Well he is smart in trying to keep it a secret.' I thought to myself

"Come on Wes don't play like that I know you and your friend here are the Rangers I helped out earlier the Morpher on your left wrist is a dead giveaway and looks just like mine." I stated

"Paul ok you figure it out but you shouldn't be saying it out loud." Wes whispered in my ear

"Wes no need to hide it man after all Jason and Kimberly were once Power Rangers too." I stated

"Paul why did you say that?" Kimberly asked

'Crap I better cover my ass quickly before she decides to rip my head off.' I thought to myself

"Kim if you look at it we have current and former Rangers in here right now so it should be fine to talk about it, it's not like we are in public where everybody can hear." I stated

"Paul does have a point Kimberly besides they could learn a thing or two from older Rangers." Jason said

Jason you are so lucky you have Kelly in your arms otherwise you be a dead man. I look to Kimberly to see the vein on her forehead that looks like it is ready to pop that is never a good sign.

"Um Kimberly choose your words and tone of voice carefully as there is a little one in the room." I stated

Kimberly then calms down

'Man that was close.' I thought to myself

"Ok Paul me Wes and I still really need to talk to you." Jen said

"What about?" I asked

"Well are you ready to be a Power Ranger?" Jen asked

"Yeah I am I mean I'm not that skilled yet but I will be in time." I stated

"Paul remind me here do you have any fighting experience?" Wes asked

"No I don't but I am going to be joining Jason's karate class." I said

"Paul where did you get the Chrono Morpher?" Jen asked

"It was in a small box my dad gave me years ago, I was told to not open it until either he told me to or he had passed away. So with him now gone I opened it and saw it in there with a note my dad wrote saying that this Morpher will help me find my destiny." I told them.

"Paul, can you come with us we need to figure some things out." Jen said

"Yeah no problem, as long as Kimberly can come with us too." I stated

"Yeah sure come on." Jen replied as she walked out the front door.

"Nice friend Wes." I stated

"Just give her time Paul." Wes told me

"Yeah ok I will give her time Wes." I said

"Ok come on lets go." Wes stated as he walked out as well

"Come on Kimberly lets go." I said

"Right we will be back soon Jason." Kimberly said as she and Jason kissed

"K see you guys soon." Jason said

Kimberly then grabs her purse and then we headed out and followed Wes and Jen.

About ten minutes later, we pulled up to some old clock tower.

"What is this place?" I asked

"It's an old clock tower we live here" Wes stated

Ok for a guy whose father is the richest man in the city couldn't find a better place than this then again him and is dad never really did see eye to eye.

We walked in and started to climb the stairs man how many stairs are in this place? A few minutes and hundreds of steps later we made to what looked like the living area of the clock tower.

"Guys, we have some things to discuss about." Jen said as three other people walked over.

There were two guys and a girl.

"Hey who are these guys?" The guy in a blue shirt asked

"Lucas, Trip, Katie I like you to meet my cousin Kimberly, and her cousin Paul the one who helped us out earlier." Wes said introducing us.

Lucas then came up to me and brought his hand out to shake I accept it shaking it.

"Thanks for the help earlier." Lucas said

"No problem." I said

"Wow I can't believe that I didn't see this up till now your Kimberly Hart the original Pink Ranger." The guy with green hair named Trip stated

Ok so I'm not a smart man but I am sure that I am only one of very few people that know that.

"How did you know that Kimberly use to be a Power Ranger last I knew it wasn't public knowledge?" I asked

"It may not be in this time but in the year three thousand it is." Katie stated

"Wait back up for a sec are you telling me you four are from the future?" I asked

"Yes Katie, Trip, Lucas, and myself are from the year Three Thousand we followed a mutant known as Ransik through time." Jen said

"So you four are here to capture Ransik and his mutant friends and bring them back to the future." I stated

"Yep." Trip said

"And Wes how do you fit into all this?" I asked

"Wes can tell you later right now someone wants to talk to you." Jen stated before Wes could say anything

"Who?" I asked crossing my arms

"Caption Logan from the future." Jen said typing on some sort of computer

"I take it he is one of the people in charge of Time Force in the future?" I asked

"Yep." Jen said

Just then, the screen came to life with a man in his thirties came on.

"_What is it Jen_?" He asked

"We have found Paul and he is with us right now sir." Jen said

"_Let me speak with him then_." He said

Jen then motion for me to come closer so I did

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir." I said

"_The pleasure is mine, Paul listen I know you are going through a tough time but there is a reason behind you finding the Chrono Morpher the way you did_." The caption stated

"What reason would that be Caption?" I asked

"_I can't say you will find out when the time is right, Paul I know you will be a big help to the Rangers so I wish you the best of luck_." Caption Logan said

"Thank you sir and I will do my best to help in any way I can." I said

Just then the screen went blank

Man this is just all messed up so there is a reason behind that car crash but why?

"Paul you ok sweetie?" Kimberly asked putting a hand on my shoulder

I look at her for a moment

"Yeah I just need a little time by myself." I muttered walking over to the other side of the clock tower looking out the window. It is nice view from up here.

_Kimberly's POV_

I look at Paul just staring out of the window it's just like it was a right after the funeral.

"Wes can I talk to you and your friends for a moment downstairs?" I asked

"Yeah sure Kim." Wes said

Wes and his friends then head downstairs with me following them until we got into the lobby.

"What's up Kim?" Wes asked

"Wes I'm going to be honest I am worried about Paul, he hasn't been the same since the accident and today I think I saw some signs of him moving on but now it all change again." I said

"How so?" Trip asked

"Well, as he said earlier he found the Morpher in the box his dad gave him when he was a kid telling him to not open it until either his dad died or his dad told him to. Well now with both his parents and older sister gone he made good on that promise and opened it found the Morpher his dad also left a note in it saying that the Morpher would help him find his destiny." I told them

"His destiny?" Katie asked

"Yeah and I am afraid that what he finds might do more harm than good. I just don't want to see him get hurt emotionally again." I stated

Wes then came over and hugged me as I hug him back

"As long as you are there to comfort him he will be fine what he needs the most is love from those close to him." Wes told me as we pulled away

"Thanks Wes you always knew how to cheer me up." I said

"That I do Kimmy." Wes said

"Hey where Jen go?" Lucas asked

_Paul's POV_

As I continue to look out towards Silver Hills I begin to think back to that note I read earlier. I don't know if I really want to find my destiny.

"Beautiful isn't it?" A voice asked

Startled I turn around to see it was Jen

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you." Jen said

"No worries." I said

"Paul I know how you feel I lost my parents in a car crash too when I was your age." Jen said

"You did?" I asked

She then came over and looked out towards the city

"Yeah I did." She said

"Does the feeling ever go away?" I asked

"No it doesn't but it does get easier." Jen said

"I hope so." I muttered

We just continue to look out the window. But something is kind of bothering me.

"Jen can I ask you something?" I asked

"What's up?" Jen asked

"Well if you and your friends have been here in the present for a few months did you o ready know about what would happen to my family?" I asked

"No we didn't Time Force never told us that it would happen." Jen said

"Well that does put me at ease a bit." I said

Just then a robotic Owl came flying in

"Hey you must be Paul it's a pleasure to finally meet you." It said

"And who are you?" I asked confused

"O sorry the names Circuit." Circuit stated

"Man my Grandma would defiantly love you." I mentioned

"Come on lets go down to the others I think your cousin is worried about you." Jen said

"Yeah I know she is always worried about me." I said

We then walk down to the lobby to see the others there talking

"Hey everything o right Paul?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah I'm fine Kim." I said

"Well I think we should head home I think Jason is getting hungry." Kimberly said

"Yeah and he isn't the only one." I stated

"Well have a good night guys." Kim said

"Yeah see you soon." I said

We then walk out head over to where her car his.

"Hey how about we order a Pizza?" Kimberly asked

"Cuz I like your thinking as long as I get my own pie." I said

"You got it." Kimberly said

We then head off to get some Pizza.**  
**

**AN**: _Will there's the second chapter for this story. Now to explain a few more things, Jen will be a little out of character in this more will be explain as the story goes on. Another thing is that the reason I had put both Jen and Kimberly as the main characters in this story is that next to Paul they are the main characters in this story. I will have the third chapter up either in a few hours or sometime tomorrow night and after that don't expect any new chapters for this story or my other ones till May at the earliest. So until then please R&R. _


	3. What Really Happened

**Disclaimer:**I don't own power rangers, I just own the OCs in this story

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, Here is the new chapter. Make sure to read an important AN at the end of the chapter. __Now without further ado here is chapter three for your reading pleasure._

**Time Well Heal Your Heart**

Chapter Three: What Really Happened

A few weeks have passed since moving here to Silver Hills with my cousin and her husband and things have been getting weird these days. Becoming a Power Ranger is one of the biggest changes for me by far. The other Rangers are cool but at first I thought that Jen was just an ass with the attitude she shows most of the time but she is nice once you get to know the real her. But what has surprised me is that there hasn't been an attack since my first battle so it has been quiet but I know that it won't last for much longer. Today was my first day of starting high school here in Silver Hills and I was nervous at first seeing as how I was the new kid but I was able to meet some new friends the first one I meet was a girl named Kira Ford she may look like a tough tom boy kind of girl but she is real nice and kind of reminds me of one of my friends back home. And as luck would have it me and her have the same classes together even P.E. where I found out that this school has a co-ed P.E. which is strange but o well I won't complain. She also introduce me to her two friends Conner McKnight and Ethan James which are cool people, Conner is a soccer player and pretty good one at that and Ethan is a computer wiz that could of gave my dad a run for his money but the one thing both him and I have in common is our love for video games. We have o ready made plans to hang out at the arcade this weekend which I am sure Kimberly will be happy about. School has ended about 20 minutes ago and I am now walking home, I am walking through the park as it is a short cut to my house I then stop and look at the pond seeing my own refection in it thinking back to that night back in July when my parents and sister were killed in that car crash I remember being at home hanging with some friends when I got the news from my cousin Amanda I just ended up locking myself in my old Tree house in the back yard I pretty much stayed in there until Kimberly showed up she climb into the tree house and sat with me she manage to get me to come out of the Tree house and she has been there for me since then and still is which I can never thank her enough for. But for my own sanity I need to stop living in the past and focus on the future I turn around to walk away when I see Wes walking up towards me.

"Hey Wes what are you doing here?" I asked

"Looking for you come on we need to head back to the clock tower." Wes said

"Why is there trouble?" I asked

"No Kimberly wants you to spend a few hours each day after school with us at the clock tower." Wes stated as we walk over to his bike

"Um Wes I don't know why Kimberly wants me to hang out at the clock tower but I am not too sure about riding on your bike." I said

Wes then throws me a helmet to which I catch

"Don't worry so much Paul now get on." Wes says getting on his bike

I put the helmet on and get on and holding onto him as he then starts the bike and we then drive off

_**Meanwhile in Ransik's hideout**_

"Ransik I have found out some information about the new Time Force Ranger that appeared." A robot named Frax said

"What did you find?" Ransik asked coming over

"Not a whole lot as of yet but I did find out he is from this time period and his Time Force Powers was the very first one made and was sent to him years ago as he was chosen to use these powers, and here is another bit of information he is just a teenager." Frax stated

"A teenager? Is there more on this Ranger?" Ransik ask

"Yes but the files are locked up tight it is going to take some time to unlock the rest." Frax said

"Well get to it Frax in the meantime I will prepare to send a mutant to attack them Rangers." Ransik stated

_**Meanwhile at the Clock Tower**_

We arrived at the clock tower and got off of Wes's bike I take the helmet off setting it down on the bike and walk inside with Wes into the lobby as we see Jen down here at the counter.

"Hey Paul how was your first day of school?" Jen asked me

"It was o right for the most part." I said sitting down on one of the stools at the counter setting my backpack down next to it

"Were you able to make new friends?" Jen asked

"Yeah I did three of them we got plans to go hang out at the arcade this weekend." I stated

"I knew you would bud." Wes said

"Yeah so tell me why am I hanging out here after school for a few hours each day now?" I inquired

"To tell you honestly Kimberly really didn't tell us other than that you will be here every day after school for a few hours." Jen said

I start to ponder on this. Just then Lucas, Katie, and Trip come running down the stairs

"Ransik just sent another mutant to attack the city." Trip stated

"Let's go." Jen stated

We then run out of the Clock Tower.

_**Downtown Silver Hills**_

We arrive in the downtown area morphed where we see the mutant attacking people.

"Well if it isn't the Time Force Rangers." The Mutant stated

"Time Force you're under arrest Flametron." Jen stated showing her badge.

"Yeah, yeah you Rangers will have to take me in the hard way." Flametron stated

"If that is the way you want to do it then fine by us." I said

"Ah so you're the new Ranger Ransik told me about." Flametron said

"That's right hot head Gold is the name and bring mutants to justice is my game." I stated

"Big talk for a newbie." Flametron stated

Flametron then went on the attack.

"Ok guys let's get him." Jen stated

"Right." The rest of us said

We then start to attack him. Wes and Jen went to punch him but he block their attacks and knocked them down to the grown Katie, Trip, and Lucas went to attack him next but got knocked down as well. I go in with a few punches and kicks but he easily blocks them and sent me to the ground. The others then come over to me and Wes and Jen help me up

"Paul you o right?" Wes asked

"Yeah I'm fine." I stated

"We have to think of something before this gets out of hand." Trip stated

"I have an idea Vortex Cannon online." I called into my Morpher

Just then it appeared in my hands

"Hey good call Paul come on guys let's do the same." Jen said

"Right Jen Vortex blaster online." Wes called out

Just then the others put together their V weapons and form the Vortex Blaster.

"Those things don't scare me." Flametron said

"Vortex Cannon freeze mode lock on and fire." I said

Just a blast shot out of the Vortex Cannon.

"Vortex Blaster lock on and fire." Wes said

Just then, a blast shot out of the Vortex Blaster. Both blasts hit Flametron straight on sending him to the ground

"No not again." Flametron stated

"Flametron your time is up." I said giving a two finger salute

Just then Flametron shrunk down to the size of an action figure. We then run up to it. Just then both the Vortex Cannon and Vortex Blaster then disappear.

"Flametron you're under arrest." Jen said sealing him in a container.

"Hey good call on the V weapons Paul." Lucas said

"Thanks." I said

"Not bad Rangers not bad at all." A voice told us

We turned around towards the voice and see another monster with a horn shape like a thunderbolt and that looks like a rhino.

"Who are you?" I asked

"The name is Shock Wave and I have return to Earth looking for revenge on the original Gold Ranger, but seeing as how he is no longer around you will do just fine." Shock Wave stated

"I don't know what you are talking about but if it is a fight you are looking for then you found one." I stated

"No fighting this time Gold Ranger but next time you best be ready for battle." Shock Wave told me

Just then Shock Wave disappeared.

"Who was that?" Wes asked

"I don't know let's get back to the Clock Tower maybe Circuit might have some answers." Jen said

"Right." Katie stated

They then go to leave and look towards me

"You coming Paul?" Jen asked

I turned around to face them

"Yeah I'm coming." I stated

I then walk up to them and we head back to the Clock Tower

_**Awhile later inside the Clock Tower**_

While the others were talking about what happen earlier I am just sitting on top of the window shill looking out towards Silver Hills thinking about what Shock Wave meant by me not being the original Gold Ranger and coming back for revenge.

'What does this all mean man this is just getting more confusing by the day.' I thought to myself

Just then I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turn around to see it was Jen

"Something on your mind Paul?" Jen asked

"Kind of it's what Shock Wave mentioned earlier." I said

"It's probably nothing Paul." Jen said

I then think on that for a moment before getting an idea. I then get off from the window shill and walk over to Trip and Circuit

"Or maybe it could be something." I said

"Like what?" Wes asked

"Circuit I know you guys are not allowed to tell me or Wes anything real important about the future but are you able to tell me anything from the past?" I asked

"Yeah if you need to know anything on the past I can share it with you no problem Paul." Circuit stated

"Good then can you search for any information on Shock Wave and who was the last Ranger to battle him?" I asked

"You got it Paul just give me a few moments to look up the information." Circuit stated

"Paul what are you thinking?" Katie asked

"It's just a hunch I have." I stated

"Hmm it appears to be that Shock Wave has not been seen since July tenth 1986 and the last Ranger he faced off against was the Gold Mighty Morphin Ranger by the name of Francis Golupski." Circuit told us

"Wait Francis Golupski, Paul is that any relation to you?" Lucas asked

"Yeah he is my father." I stated

'So my dad was a Power Ranger that explains some stuff.' I thought to myself

"Circuit do you have any more information?" I asked

"Hmm let's see here. Um I don't know if I should share this." Circuit stated

"What is it Circuit?" I asked

"Paul I don't think it be a good idea for you to hear this." Circuit said

"Circuit please if it has something to do with my family I need to know." I stated

"Well ok it appears that Shock Wave was the one responsible for the car crash your parents and older sister were in." Circuit told me

'What I can't believe this Shock Wave is the reason there gone.' I thought to myself

Well the next time he shows his ass he is going to pay for everything.

"Shock Wave is back." Circuit told us

Here is my chance. I then walk over to the window

"You guys stay here this is my fight and my fight alone." I told them

"TIME FOR TIME FORCE!" I yelled out as I put both my arms out to the side, then cross them at the wrist in front of my chest, and flips the sides of my arms to their opposite facing positions, then I pull them back out, before bringing my left arm around to my right side, pushing the middle button.

I then morphed into the Gold Ranger

"Paul wait." Jen said

"TF Glider online." I called into my Morpher ignoring her

"Paul just wait a sec man." Wes called out

"Don't try to stop me or follow me." I told them

I then jumped out the window and land on the TF Glider and fly off towards where Shock Wave is at

"No one messes with my family and gets away with it." I stated

_Normal POV_

"Circuit where is Shock Wave's location?" Jen asked

"Just outside the city near the river bridge." Circuit stated

"Come on guys even if Paul says he doesn't need help he is still going to need our help even if he doesn't want it." Jen stated

"Jen is right guys let's move." Wes stated

All five agree and run out of the Clock Tower to help their friend.

_**Meanwhile at the River Bridge**_

_Paul's POV_

Once I got to the River Bridge I jumped off the TF Glider and looked straight at Shock Wave.

"Well we meet again Gold Ranger." Shock Wave stated

"Shock Wave you are going to pay for what you did to my family." I stated

"Ah so you found out have you that didn't take you very long." Shock Wave said

"Time Saber online." I called out pushing the right red button twice

Just then it appeared in my hand.

"When I am done with you, you are going to wish you have never returned." I stated

"Bring it on then Gold Ranger." Shock Wave said making his sword appear as well

I then charge towards Shock Wave as we then begin to clash blades with each other.

"Not bad for a new Ranger." Shock Wave stated as we continue to clash with each other's blades

"Yeah will you're not bad for a rhino with electrical problems." I said

"Big talk coming from you take this." Shock Wave said as he then jumped over behind me and slashes his sword behind my back making me flip around in the air landing next to the bridge's railing demorphing in the process. I then struggle to stand up

"Time to end this." Shock Wave stated

"I don't think so Shock Wave." A voice said

I turn towards the voice to see that it was Jen and the others running towards us.

"No stay back this is my fight not yours." I told them

"Take this Gold Ranger." Shock Wave stated sending a blast towards me

"Paul hang on." Jen said

I then see her grab me as we end up going over the railing as the blast barely misses us as we then fall into the river

_Normal POV_

"He may of gotten away this time but he won't get far." Shock Wave stated

"We'll see about that Shock Wave your fight is with us now." Lucas stated

"That's right if you want to take on one Ranger you better be willing to take on all of us." Wes stated

"I am only interested in fighting the Gold Ranger but I think I could use the warm up." Shock Wave stated as he charge in to fight the Rangers.

Wes, Lucas, Trip, and Katie fight him but it doesn't last all as their attacks are block by Shock Wave sending them to the ground as they then demorph.

"You're lucky that I have to go after the Gold Ranger I suggest you Rangers don't interfere." Shock Wave stated

Shock Wave then disappeared.

_**With Paul and Jen**_

_Paul's POV_

I wake up to find myself laying on the ground near the river I then turn my head to see Jen over by the river. I go to stand up to find that it is harder and more painful than I thought

"Ah." I groan out in pain trying to sit up

Jen then comes over to me

"Paul are you ok?" Jen asked

"Yeah I'm fine." I said

I then go to stand up but I find it harder and more painful then I realized

"Where do you think you're doing Paul?" Jen asked helping me stand up

"Shock Wave is still out there I have to find him and take him down once and for all." I told her

I then push her arm away and try to walk away but I don't get far as the pain is too much I then lean on the tree putting my forehead on my forearm gritting my teeth in pain

"Paul your hurt you need to rest." Jen told me

I turn my head around to face her

"I don't care I am not resting until I avenge my parents and older sister's death." I stated with pain in my voice not only physical pain but emotional pain as well

Jen then came over to me gently turning me around sitting me down she then sat down next to me

"Paul I understand your feelings towards this but revenge is not the answer." Jen stated

"How do you know how I am feeling right now Jen? No one will ever know all the pain and suffering I am going through right now." I stated

Jen grabs my hand giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I do Paul I know what it is like to lose someone close to someone just as evil as Shock Wave." Jen told me

"O isn't this nice it's too nice for my liking." An evil voice stated

We turn towards the voice to see it was Shock Wave.

"Shock Wave you and me have some unfinished business." I stated standing up completely ignoring the pain

"I agree Gold Ranger and to insure your pink friend doesn't interfere take this." Shock Wave stated

Just then Shock Wave shot a yellow beam towards us

"Paul look out." Jen stated pushing me out of the way

I roll to the grown and turn around just in time to see the beam hit Jen turning into an energy rope binding her hands behind the tree and then wrapping around her waist pinning her body tightly to the tree.

"Jen you ok?" I asked her standing up

"What do you think?" Jen asked sarcastically

'Sometimes I wonder if she is related to me and Kimberly as she has the same attitude has Kimberly sometimes.' I thought to myself

"Let her go Shock Wave she has nothing to do with this." I stated pointing my finger at him

"O I will once I destroy you Gold Ranger." Shock Wave stated

This is it I had it he is going to pay for everything.

"TIME FOR TIME FORCE!" I yelled out as I put both my arms out to the side, then cross them at the wrist in front of my chest, and flips the sides of my arms to their opposite facing positions, then I pull them back out, before bringing my left arm around to my right side, pushing the middle button.

Once morphed I bring out my Time Saber

"Shock Wave your mine." I stated as I go on the attack

"Paul don't." Jen called out struggling to get free

I just ignore her as Shock Wave and I begin to attack each other. Are Sabers clash with one another's. A few moments later I got the upper hand on him as I then jump over him landing behind him slashing my blade down his back I then kick him in the side sending him flying to the ground. Before he could get up I press my foot on his chest pinning him to the ground with my Vortex Cannon pointing towards his face set for kill.

"Shock Wave you're finished, because of you I lost everything and for that you must suffer." I stated

"Wait can we talk about this?" Shock Wave asked

"Save it Shock Wave I don't want to hear any of your pathetic excuses." I stated pointing the Vortex Cannon closer to his face

"Paul revenge is not the answer you know that." Jen called out to me

I look at her still tied up to the tree before turning around to face Shock Wave again

"I want him to suffer like he is making me suffer right now." I stated

"Paul listen to me, if you kill him based on revenge that will make you no better off than him you have to think what would your father do if he was in your shoes?" Jen asked

Think for a minute Paul what would your dad do if he was in this same position as you and what would he think if he saw me right now. After a few moments I have come to a realization.

'She's right I would be no better off then Shock Wave or the mutants if I killed him based on revenge.' I thought to myself

I then take my foot off his chest and walk away from him a few feet

"No not like this. I won't destroy you based on revenge. I'm not like you or the mutants. Now get out of here." I told him as I turn my back towards him and start to walk over to Jen.

Unknown to me Shock Wave stood up

"You should have killed me when you had the change Ranger now you're the one who will be destroyed." Shock Wave said

He then raises his Sword and charges at me

"Paul look out behind you." Jen called out to me struggling like mad

I turn around to see Shock Wave charging towards me. I then raise my Vortex Cannon pointed it towards him

"You should of left when you had the change Shock Wave." I stated

I then pulled the trigger firing the Vortex Cannon at him the blast hit him straight in the chest he then fell down to the ground and exploded.

"That was for my family." I muttered as the vortex Cannon disappeared

I could feel a few tears run down my face under my helmet. I then turn back around and walk towards Jen bringing out my Time Saber and using it to free her from her bindings

"You ok Jen?" I asked putting a hand on her shoulder

"Yeah I'm ok." Jen said

"Good let's find the others and get out of here." I told her

The Time Saber disappears and I begin to walk away from here with Jen right behind me. Just then we see Wes, Trip, Katie, and Lucas run up to us

"Hey you guys ok?" Wes asked

"Yeah we're fine come on let's head back to the Clock Tower." I said just continuing on walking ahead

_Normal POV_

The others just look on as Paul demorphs and just keeps on walking.

"Jen what happen here?" Wes asked

"Paul manage to destroy Shock Wave, he was going to let him go but Shock Wave went to do a sneak attack on him but I was able to tell him about it in time for him to turn around and destroy him." Jen told them

"But that's a good thing isn't it?" Lucas asked

"In a way yes but I think it's making Paul rethink everything." Trip mentioned

"It is but for now let's not talk about it lets catch up to Paul before he suspects something." Jen said

The others nod their heads and leave to catch up with their friend

_**Back in Ransik's Hideout**_

"I can't believe this that new Ranger is stronger then I first thought." Ransik stated

"What are you going to do about it daddy?" His daughter Nadira asked

"I am going to learn more about this Ranger and then destroy him along with the other Time Force Rangers and Frax." Ransik stated

"Yes master?" Frax asked

"I want you to find any information on that Shock Wave character I want to learn more about him." Ransik stated

"As you wish master." Frax said

"But daddy, what good would that do if he is o ready destroyed?" Nadira asked

"It might give us a clue we need to find out more on this new Ranger." Ransik stated

_**Meanwhile back at the Clock Tower**_

_Normal POV_

"You think Paul will be ok?" Katie asked

"I really don't know finding out that a monster his dad fought against years ago was the one that caused that car crash killing his parents and older sister really got to him bad." Wes stated

"Yeah and not only that he feels like he is alone." Trip stated

"What you getting at Trip?" Lucas asked

Jen and the others look at him

"I saw through his mind earlier back when we were at the river, he feels hurt and confused I also be willing to bet that he is thinking if he can ever live up to his dad's legacy." Trip told them

"I'll go talk to him I think I know how to get him to realize the truth." Jen said

She then got up and heads over to where Paul is at.

_Paul's POV_

I am sitting on the window shill looking out towards the city thinking about everything that has happen today. I just can't get past this feeling that I have. I bring out a picture of me, my parents, and older sister and look at it.

'Hopefully you guys can rest easy now.' I thought to myself as I just stare back out towards the city

I don't even know if I even have what it takes to be a Power Ranger like my dad was. Or even like Kimberly and Jason and their friends once were. How can I live up to their legacy?

I then feel a hand being placed on my shoulder I look over to see that it's Jen

"You ok?" Jen asked

"Yeah I'm just thinking about my family right now." I told her

"Can I take a look at the picture?" Jen asked

"Yeah sure." I said handing her the picture

She takes it and looks at it she then smiles about something and then she hands it back to me

"You have a nice family." Jen told me as I took the picture

"They were the best." I muttered just staring out towards the city.

"Paul you did the right thing earlier I know it probably wasn't easy." Jen said

I then look towards her again.

"Yeah I know but I still ended up destroying him anyway." I told her

"True but you did it in self defense you showed him mercy and that's what separates us from evil." Jen told me

I then look out towards the city again

"I don't even know if I have what it takes to be a Ranger like my dad was or even like Kimberly, Jason, or their friends once were." I muttered

"Paul look at me." Jen stated

I hesitate for a few moments before I turn to look at her giving me a smile which is somewhat rare on her part from what I hear

"Paul you shouldn't sell yourself short like that everyone is different and your no different you have what it takes to be a good Ranger." Jen told me

"I don't know." I muttered

"Your parents and sister would be proud of you Paul I know that all of us are proud of you." Jen told me gently squeezing my hand.

"Thanks Jen it means a lot to me." I stated

Just then my Cell Phone started ringing and I looked at the caller ID to see that it's my cousin Kimberly

"Hey what's up cuz?" I asked answering the phone

"_Hey sweetie how was your first day of school?_" Kimberly asked

"It was fine." I told her

"_Did you make any new friends?_" Kimberly asked

I figure she was going to ask that next.

"Yes in fact I made three new friends." I told her

"_That's great Paul I knew you would._" She told me

"And we have plans to go to the arcade to hang out this weekend if it's ok for me to go that is?" I asked o ready knowing the answer anyway

"_Of course you can sweetie but I would like to get to meet them soon_." Kimberly said

"Don't worry you will soon enough so when are you and Jason coming to get me?" I asked

"_Well that's the reason why I am calling you Jason ended up getting pulled into a last minute business trip and will be gone for a few days and I am still stuck in traffic between Angle Grove and Silver Hills I am going to be late in getting there so you will have to stay there just a little longer._" She told me

"I understand just be careful in getting here." I told her

"_I'm always am_." She tells me

"Yeah and that's what scares me the most." I stated with a chuckle

"_Funny cuz will I am going to let you go I will see you just as soon as I can._" She told me

"Ok." I said

"_I love you sweetie_." She tells me

"I love you too cuz bye." I said hanging up the phone

"Well looks like I will be staying here a bit longer." I told Jen

"And that's fine come on why don't go and see what the others are up too." Jen told me

"Ok." I said

I then get off the window shill and we then walk over to the other side of the room to where the others are all at.

"You ok Paul?" Wes asked

"Yeah I'll be fine Wes." I stated

"So was that your cousin that you were on the phone with just a minute ago?" Katie asked

"Yeah she is stuck in traffic somewhere between here and Angle Grove and Jason just went on a business trip so I am going to be here for a while longer." I said

"You plan on telling her what happen earlier?" Trip asked

"No if she somehow manages to find out about it then yeah I will but if not no need to tell her." I told her

"You do realize that she will find out she always does." Wes stated

"I know Wes but here is one thing that doesn't scare me about it is that she really has a hard time staying mad at me for longer than two minutes so I may get a ear full but other than that nothing to worry about." I told him

Just then my phone made a noise indicating that I got a text message I look at who sent it to see that it was Jason. I then open it to read it

"_Hey bro I think you owe your cousin an expiation about earlier just giving you a heads up_." Jason texted

"Ok I think I am in for a Kimberly lecture." I stated

"Why you say that Paul?" Jen asked

Before I could say anything my phone starts ringing and I look at the caller ID to see that it was Kimberly

'Crap that was fast.' I thought to myself

"Hey Cuz What's up?" I asked answering the phone

I then hold my phone away from my ear as Kimberly starts yelling through it.

"_PAUL ALEXANDER GOLUPSKI YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO YOUNG MAN_!" Kimberly yelled out through the phone

**AN**: _Will there's the third chapter for this story. Now I don't really have a reason as of yet as to why I have Kira, Conner, and Ethan in here as they never lived in Silver Hills or were friends until their senior year in high School when they became Rangers but I have decided to change that in this story. So now like the other stories don't expect to see an update for this story until sometime in May along with the otehrs. So until then please R&R. _


	4. Rise of the Pyramid

Disclaimer:I don't own power rangers, I just own the OCs in this story

Authors Note:_Hey everyone, Here is the new chapter. I wasn't planning on putting this chapter out at this time but I figure I do so as I am kind of stuck on chapter 45 for my a new home story. Also before I forget to mention I have change a pairing for this story as I mentioned I was going to in my bio Wes/Jen is no longer going to be a pair as I am now going to change it to a Paul/Jen pairing. I have my reasons for this. At any rate make sure to read an important AN at the end of the chapter.__Now without further ado here is chapter three for your reading pleasure._

Time Well Heal Your Heart

Chapter Four: Rise of the Pyramid

Well it has been a few days since I have found out what really happen to my parents and sister as well as finding out a little more about my dad's past. I am really thankful for Jen as she helped me through it all. I then see a hand being wave in front of my face I turn to the hand's owner to reveal one of my new friends Kira looking at me in concern.

"Earth to Paul you in there?" Kira asked

"Yeah sorry just spaced off for a bit I guess." I stated

"You ok dude you have been spacing out on us the last few days?" Conner asked

"Yeah I'm fine man no need to worry." I said

"You know you can come talk to us if something is bothering you Paul." Kira said

"I know Kira thanks." I told her

"So how much longer until we get to the dig site?" Conner asked

"Not long now I can't wait this is going to be so cool." Ethan stated

"Your into archeological digs Ethan?" I asked

"There is a lot you don't know about me yet bro." Ethan stated

About ten minutes later the bus arrives at the dig site. We all get off the bus I stay close by to Kira, Conner, and Ethan as they are my only friends right now. We come to a stop as we see two people in front of us one of them that looks familiar to me.

"Welcome kids I'm Dr. Anton Mercer and this is my partner Dr Tommy Oliver." Dr. Mercer said

'Now I know why he looked familiar its Tommy, man he has sure changed a lot since the last time I seen him I have to go talk to him before we leave.' I thought to myself

"Dr. Mercer and I will be giving you guys a tour of the site to show you what it is like at an archeological dig please follow us." Tommy said as he leads us into the cave

Both Tommy and Dr. Mercer explained on everything they do on these digs and showed us what they are working on in the cave. I look around and I then spot a drawing on one of the walls and it catches my attention. But I need to go over and take a closer look at it but I don't want attract attention to my class so I need to remember to check it out later.

"Now pair up into a group of four and you guys may explore this area of the cave if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask either Dr. Oliver or myself." Dr. Mercer told all of us

Conner, Ethan, Kira, and I pair up right away

"Hey guys let's check this wall over here first." I told them leading them to the drawing on the wall that caught my attention earlier

"What is it?" Conner asked

"I don't know some kind of pyramid but there is a strange logo in the center though." Ethan mentioned

I look at where Ethan was pointing at and what I see shocks me

'It's the Time Force logo.' I thought to myself

"So see anything interesting from this drawing?" A voice asked us

We turn around to see that it was Tommy

"Dr. Oliver, you know anything about this drawing?" Kira asked

"Not as of yet but we are working around the clock to figure it out." Tommy told us

"You know I can't believe that you are a Doctor Tommy." I told him

"Um do I know you?" Tommy asked

'Still the same old Tommy.' I thought to myself

"It has been a quite a few years since you last saw me I'm Kimberly's cousin Paul Golupski." I told him

"O man Paul it really has been a long time how have you been?" Tommy asked as we shook hands

"I'm been doing o right." I told him

"I heard about what happen I am sorry to hear about your parents and sister man." Tommy told me

"Thanks man it has been a rough road but Kimberly is helping me every step of the way." I said

"Hey um I hate to break up this reunion but you know Dr. Oliver?" Ethan asked

"O sorry yeah he is really good friends with Kimberly and Jason as they went to high school together Tommy these are my new friends Conner, Ethan, and Kira guys this is Tommy Oliver." I introduce them

"Nice to meet you guys." Tommy said shaking their hands

"Yeah you too." Conner stated

"Hey Tommy is ok if I take a picture of this drawing?" I asked

"Yeah sure I don't have a problem with it." Tommy told me

"Thanks man." I said

I got out my camera that Kimberly gave me and took a few pictures of the drawing.

"Come on let's explore more of this cave." Ethan stated

We all then walk away from the wall has Tommy leads us to another area.

"So what made you decide to go into this field last I knew you were racing for your Uncle's racecar team?" I asked

"Kind of a long story I will tell you sometime." Tommy said

"Wait you use to be a racecar driver?" Conner asked

"Yeah after graduating High School my Uncle asked me to join his team at first it was just to test his car but then they decided to let me become the driver in the races." Tommy told us as we stop at a pile of bones that look to be like a T-Rex

"Whoa nice bones of a T-Rex how cool." Ethan said taking a picture as I do too

For about the next few hours Tommy showed us around the cave. It was then time for us to head back to Silver Hills to head home for the weekend as it was Friday.

"Thanks for showing us around Tommy, it was great to see you again." I told him shaking his hand

"Yeah you too tell Kim and Jason I said hi." Tommy said

"Well do see ya around." I said as Conner, Kira, Ethan, and I walk on to the bus.

_**Meanwhile inside Ransik's hideout**_

"Ransik I think I have finally found it." Frax stated

"Found what Frax?" Ransik asked

"The Pyramid Zord." Frax told him

"The Pyramid Zord are you sure Frax?" Ransik asked

"Yes I am." Frax stated

_**Meanwhile at the Clock Tower**_

"I wonder what is keeping Paul he was suppose to be here an hour ago." Jen stated

"I wouldn't worry about it too much Jen, Paul did say he would be a little later than usual as they went on a field trip to a Archeological dig site lucky duck." Wes stated

Just then Paul walked up the stair to the living area.

_Paul's POV_

"Hey guys sorry I'm late I wanted to stop at the one hour photo place to get my pictures from the trip develop." I said walking in

"No problem man how was it?" Wes asked

"It was fun I ran into Tommy an old friend of Jason's and Kimberly's as he was one of the people that is working there." I told them setting my bag down and getting out the photos

"That's cool did you get any good pictures?" Trip asked

"Yeah I did but there is one picture you guys should look at first." I said as I showed them the drawing I saw earlier

They look at it.

"It looks like a pyramid." Lucas stated

"Yeah but take a closer look at the center there is a symbol there you guys might be interested in." I mentioned to them

They looked closer and were shock when they saw it

"It's the Time Force Symbol." Katie stated

"But how could that be possible?" Jen asked

"I can answer that for you guys." Circuit stated

"What can you tell us Circuit?" I asked

"That drawing is that of the very first Zord that Time Force built The Pyramid Zord." Circuit told us

"The Pyramid Zord?" Wes asked

"Yes and it was the first Zord to be used when they started testing time travel." Circuit stated

"And if the drawing of the Zord is in that cave then that must mean that." Lucas started

"That it could be located somewhere in that area." I finished

"Come on we better get there we need to be the first one to get it before Ransik." Jen told us

We then all run out of the Clock Tower.

_**Meanwhile back at the dig site**_

Tommy was the only one left at the dig site as he was doing some studying on some prehistoric things they have encounter when all of sudden Cyclobots and one of Ransik's mutants appears.

"What the?" Tommy asked in shock

"Out of my way human unless you want to get hurt." The mutant stated

"Sorry but I am not that easy scare off." Tommy stated

"Then prepare for a battle." The mutant stated

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Tommy yelled out

Tommy's Zeonizers appear and he then brings them together

"ZEO RANGER FIVE RED." Tommy yelled out

Tommy is now morphed as the Red Zeo Ranger.

"What another Ranger?" The mutant asked in shock

"Don't act too surprise." Tommy stated

"Cyclobots attack." The mutant stated

Tommy then started fighting the Cyclobots the mutant then starts battling Tommy

"Give up Ranger you don't stand a chance." The mutant stated

"Sorry but I don't know the meaning of the word." Tommy stated

"You're a stubborn one that is for sure." The mutant stated

Just then the mutant got blasted to the ground Tommy turned around to see six Rangers

_Paul's POV_

"You know I am starting to get tired of you mutants." I stated as my Vortex Cannon disappeared

"Time Force you are under arrest Shellrock." Jen stated flashing her badge

"Not today Rangers I will be back." Shellrock stated before he disappeared

"Man he got away." Wes stated

"He'll be back come on I want to check on Tommy." I stated going over to Tommy with the others behind me

"Hey thanks for the help guys." Tommy stated

"No problem Tommy." I stated

"Wait how do you know my name?" Tommy asked confused

I then take off my helmet revealing myself to him

"Paul you're a Power Ranger?" Tommy asked shocked

"Yeah it's a long story I will explain some other time right now is there anything you can tell us about that drawing of the pyramid inside the cave?" I asked

"No I really have no info on that drawing like I told you about earlier." Tommy told me

"Figures we just found out that it's actually a Zord." I stated

"You serious?" Tommy asked

"Yeah and we believe that it is buried somewhere around this area." Trip stated

Just then our Morphers beeped

"What's up Circuit?" Jen asked into her Morpher

"_Rangers Shellrock as just appeared in the city_." Circuit said through the Morpher

"Thanks Circuit." Jen said into the Morpher

"You guys go back and deal with Shellrock I will stay here and see if I can find the Zord." I told them

"Paul you sure about this?" Wes asked

"Don't worry guys I'll be fine Tommy will be here to help you guys go get that mutant." I stated

"Ok but be careful Paul." Jen stated

"Right." I said

"O right guys let's go." Jen stated

The others then run off back to the city.

"Tommy how well do you know the cave here?" I asked

"Pretty well." He answered

"I need you to lead me through the cave I need to find that Zord before Ransik does." I stated

"Whose Ransik?" Tommy asked

"I'll explain later." I stated

Just then my Morpher beeps

"What is it Circuit?" I asked into the Morpher

"_Paul I found out some more information on the Pyramid Zord_." Circuit stated through the Morpher

"What you fine?" I asked into the Morpher

"_The Pyramid Zord is yours as it works in conjunction with the Gold Time Force Powers_." Circuit said through the Morpher

"Thanks Circuit you know where the Zord could be in the cave?" I asked

"_I am not too sure somewhere deep in the cave_." Circuit said through the Morpher

"Ok thanks Circuit." I said through the Morpher

"Paul let's get going we need to find the Zord so that we can help your friends." Tommy stated

"Right let's go." I said

I then put my helmet back on then we both then run into the cave

_**Meanwhile back inside the city**_

Just then the other Time Force Rangers run into the city towards Shellrock.

"That's far enough Shellrock." Jen stated

"I knew you Rangers would show up you have fallen for Ransik's trap." Shellrock stated

"Man I knew it." Trip said

"What you mean Trip?" Katie asked

"Why else would Ransik send Shellrock to the city instead of sending him back to the dig site?" Trip asked

"Of course by having us coming here it would mean that Ransik would have the chance to go find the Pyramid Zord while we were distracted by Shellrock." Wes stated

"Not good and Paul is there alone." Jen said

"But Jen Paul will be fine he has a former Ranger with him." Lucas stated

"Maybe but neither of them has dealt with Ransik." Jen stated

"None of you will be able to help your friend." Shellrock stated

_**Meanwhile back in the cave**_

"Tommy, how deep is this cave anyway?" I asked as it feels like we have been walking for a long time

"It's pretty deep I have been known to get lost in here sometimes." Tommy stated

"Knowing you I believe it." I said with a chuckle

"Very funny man." Tommy muttered

Just then my Morpher beeped

"Go ahead Circuit." I said into the Morpher

"_Paul you have to hurry the others are not fairing too well against Shellrock they need help fast_." Circuit said through the Morpher

"Shit Tommy and I are probably not even close to finding it listen to me very carefully Circuit I need you to get a hold of Jason at the Dojo and have him go help the others." I said into the Morpher

"_You got it Paul just please hurry up Circuit out_." Circuit said through the Morpher

"It sounds like things are getting bad for your friends." Tommy said

"Yeah and if I to guess the reason Shellrock is attacking the city is so that to distract them while leaving this place abandoned for Ransik which is why I stayed behind." I stated as we picked up the pace a bit

"Wow good thinking." Tommy said

"Thanks." I said

_**Meanwhile back in the city**_

The others weren't doing so well against Shellrock

"You Rangers are pathetic." Shellrock stated

"You haven't one yet Shellrock we will never give up." Wes stated as they stood back up

"That's telling them rookie." A voice called out

_**Meanwhile back at the cave**_

After walking for a long while we saw a light towards the end of the tunnel

"Hey I think I see something." I mentioned pointing straight ahead

"Yeah I see it too let's check it out." Tommy stated

"Right." I said as we ran towards the light

Once we got there we saw a field with a large Gold Pyramid

"Hey I think we found it." Tommy said

"Yeah now we have to get in it somehow." I mentioned

"You won't get the chance too." A voice said from behind us

_**Meanwhile back in the city**_

The Rangers turn towards the voice to see the Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger

"Isn't that?" Wes asked

"Jason?" Lucas inquired

Just then Jason jumped down landed next to them

"Hey guys Circuit called saying you guys could use some help while Paul was still trying to find that Zord." Jason mentioned

"Yeah we could sure use it." Trip stated

"Jason I'm glad you came I want to check on Paul I am worried that he and Tommy has ran into Ransik." Jen told him

"Wait Tommy is with him?" Jason asked

"Yeah Tommy was there when we first got there." Wes stated

"Well if Tommy is with Paul then he is in good hands but if you want to go help them then go Jen we can handle things here." Jason stated

"Thanks Jason." Jen said

"Be careful Jen." Trip said

"Right Vector Cycle online." Jen called into her Morpher

Just then her Vector Cycle appeared she hop on and sped off

_**Meanwhile back in the cave**_

"So you must be Ransik strange you're shorter than I expected." I stated

"So we finally meet Gold Ranger and who is your friend here?" Ransik asked

"The name is Tommy Oliver Red Zeo Ranger." Tommy told him

"So I see I have heard about you back in the future." Ransik stated

"The future?" Tommy asked confused

"I'll tell you later man right now we have to prevent Ransik from getting to the Pyramid Zord." I stated

"You think a teenager and an old washed up Ranger can defeat the great Ransik think again." Ransik stated

Before we could say anything a blast and arrow hit Ransik sending him to the ground. We looked up to see Jen with her Chrono Blaster and Kimberly with her Power Bow.

'Wait what is Kimberly doing here?' I asked myself

"No one messes with my cousin and friend." Kimberly stated

"You're under arrest Ransik." Jen stated

"Jen Kimberly." I called out

Jen and Kimberly jumped down and ran towards us

"We thought you guys could use some help." Jen mentioned

"Thanks Jen but Kimberly how is this possible I thought you had lost your powers?" I asked my cousin

"I'll explain later cuz right now we have bigger things to worry about." Kimberly stated

"Right listen if you guys can distract him for a while I should be able to get the Pyramid Zord activated." I stated

"Right be careful Paul." Tommy said

"Thanks Tommy." I said

"Paul I am coming with you." Kimberly told me in a voice I know all too well

"Fine let's go then." I said

Kimberly and I then head off towards the Pyramid while Tommy and Jen deal with Ransik. We then got in front of the Pyramid

"Ok so how are we suppose to get in there?" Kimberly asked

"Circuit, I'm in front of the Pyramid Zord how do I get in?" I asked into the Morpher

"_Hold your Morpher towards the Pyramid it should open the door as well as activating it_." Circuit said through the Morpher

"Right." I said into the Morpher

I then point the Morpher towards the Pyramid and a sound was heard

"_Pyramid Zord identified activating now_." A Computer voice said through the Morpher

Just then a hatch opened

"O right let's get inside and see if we can get her moving." I said running inside

"Right behind you cuz." Kimberly said

A few minutes later we entered the cockpit.

"This must be the control room." I said

"Yeah and there is where you are able to control the Zord." Kimberly said pointing towards the chair by the controls

"Right." I said sitting down on the chair looking at the controls

"Circuit, I'm in the cockpit what do I do now?" I asked into the Morpher

"_The Pyramid Zord should be active now I am sending you data now_." Circuit said into the Morpher

"Thanks Circuit" I said into the Morpher

I then see the data through my visor

"O right I think I got it activate lasers." I said pushing a button

Just then a laser pop out of the top of the Pyramid Zord and fired at Ransik sending him to the ground

"Yes nice shot Paul." Kimberly told me putting a hand on my shoulder

"Thanks." I said

_**With Tommy and Jen**_

"No they now have the Pyramid Zord you Rangers will pay for this one day." Ransik stated before disappearing

"He got away again." Jen said

"You'll get him next time Jen." Tommy said

"Right." Jen said

"_Hey guys you should get in here we need to head back to the city and help the others_." Paul said through Jen's Morpher

"Right Paul." Jen said into the Morpher

_**Meanwhile back in the city**_

"You Rangers don't stand a chance once I do this." Shellrock stated pulling on his DNA patch making him grow thirty stories tall

"You Rangers are toast now." Shellrock stated

"Man not good." Lucas said

"Yeah and without Jen we can't form the Megazord." Trip stated

Just then they see a blast hit Shellrock sending him to the ground

"What was that?" Katie asked

"Guys I think help has arrived." Jason said pointing towards the air

_Paul's POV_

"Nice shot Paul." Kimberly mentioned

"Thanks cuz now time for the main event." I stated pushing a button

"Main event?" Jen asked

"Paul don't you dare do anything stupid." Kimberly warned me

I roll my eyes under my helmet at that.

"Pyramid Zord Warrior Mode." I said pushing down on a lever in front of me

Just then the Pyramid Zord side edges turn into hands while the back turn into the legs the top of the Pyramid turn around forming the head finishing the transformation.

"Online." I said

"Whoa this is so cool now I know why you, Tommy, and Jason had fun with this back in the day." I stated

"Yeah." Tommy said

"Paul I think it's time we arrest this mutant." Jen mentioned

"Right Jen energize saber." I called out

Just the a saber appeared in the Pyramid Zord's hand

"Freeze strike." I commanded pushing down the second lever

Just the Pyramid Zord's saber started glowing blue and struck down on Shellrock.

"No not again." Shellrock cried out

"Shellrock your time is up." I said giving a two finger salute

Just then Shellrock shrunk down to the size of an action figure.

"O right let's go." Jen said

"Right." Kimberly and I said at the same time

"Right behind you." I said

"Same here." Tommy stated

We then jump out of the Pyramid Zord and landed on the ground next to the others

"Hey guys what you think of the Pyramid Zord?" I asked

"It's awesome." Trip said

"Yeah you're rocking Paul." Katie said

"Thanks guys." I stated

"You handle yourself pretty well man." Jason said

"Thanks Jase." I stated

_**Meanwhile back in Ransik's hideout**_

"I am starting to hate that Gold Ranger." Ransik stated

"Don't worry daddy I am sure you will defeat him along with the other Rangers." Nadira said

"You are correct my dear this is just a setback." Ransik stated

_**Meanwhile back at the Clock Tower**_

"These are really good pictures Paul." Kimberly said looking at them

"Thanks cuz." I stated

"Thanks for the help earlier guys." Lucas said

"Hey no problem man." Jason said shaking his hand

"I have to ask I know Jason still has his powers as well as Tommy still having his Zeo Powers but how do you still have yours Kimberly?" I asked

"Well you remember C2D right?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah how could I forgot it was worldwide news." I mentioned

"Well our old mentor Zordon sacrificed himself to save the universe and by doing so restored every former Rangers' their powers." Kimberly told me

"Makes since to me." I stated

"Well I love to stay and chat but I have to get going." Tommy told us

"Hey it was great seeing you again bro." Jason said as they clasp hands

"Yeah same here I will be sure to stop by this way before Anton and I leave for a dig on an island in the south pacific." Tommy told us

"You better Tommy we need to catch up." Kimberly said giving him a hug

"Well do." Tommy told her

AN: _Well there's the third chapter for this story. Now you were probably surprise that I had put Tommy in this chapter but I couldn't think of any other way to introduce Paul's Zord. Now I will only update one more chapter for this story before putting this back on hold I should have it out later tonight. So until then please R&R._


	5. The Truth

Disclaimer:I don't own power rangers, I just own the OCs in this story

Authors Note:_Hey everyone, here is the new chapter. This chapter well show the true origins of Paul so make sure to read an important AN at the end of the chapter.__Now without further ado here is chapter three for your reading pleasure._

Time Well Heal Your Heart

Chapter Five: The Truth

Sitting on the roof of the Clock Tower looking over the city I look at the note that was left in the box with my Morpher in it. My dad said that with this Morpher I would find my destiny.

'Yeah but how am I suppose to find it if I don't even know where to look.' I thought to myself

"You know Kimberly would kill you if she saw you up here." A voice told me

I turn towards the voice to see that it was Jen.

"Yeah and you're not going to tell her." I stated

"No I won't as long as you tell me the reason why you're up here." Jen told me coming over sitting down next to me

"Just thinking on that note that was left with my Morpher in that box my dad left me." I stated

"What did it say?" Jen asked

"Well the main point to the note was my dad telling me that this Morpher would help me find my destiny but I don't even know where to look or what to look for." I told her

"You're looking too hard Paul." Jen stated

"What you mean?" I asked

"What I mean is that, you shouldn't look so hard as what you're looking for isn't that far." Jen told me

"No offence Jen but that just confuses me even more then I all ready am." I told her

I then stand up and just stare out towards the city. Jen stands up as well.

"Paul I know that you can't understand it now but you will one day." Jen told me

"I hope so Jen I really need answers right now." I told her

Jen puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Jen look" I said pointing to the sky

Jen does so as we see something fall from the sky and land somewhere in the woods.

"What was that?" Jen asked

"I don't know but we should check it out are the others back yet?" I asked

"No there still out doing their odd jobs." Jen said

"Well then looks like it is just you and me TF Glider online." I called into the Morpher

Just then the TF Glider showed up in front of us

"TIME FOR TIME FORCE!" We yelled out as we put both our arms out to the side, then cross them at the wrist in front of our chest, and flips the sides of our arms to their opposite facing positions, then we pull them back out, before bringing our left arm around to our right side, pushing the middle button.

We then were morphed into the Pink and Gold Rangers. I then jump on the Glider as does Jen

"Ok Jen hang on this is going to be bumpy and fast." I tell her

"Don't worry about me." Jen stated

I then lean forward making the glider move fast towards the woods where whatever that was earlier landed we spot it we land by the crater and get off the glider. Getting a good look at it we could see that it is a spaceship.

"Looks like a spaceship." I stated

"Yeah but the question is whoever or whatever is in there friendly." Jen stated

"Yeah I know." I said

Just then we see the hatch open and out walks a robot with a red chest plate and a yellow lightning bolt in the center.

"Man that was sure a rough landing." The robot said

The robot then looks at us.

"Ayi, yi, yi Power Rangers." The robot cried out

Jen and I look at each other and back to the robot as I remember hearing that cry for some reason.

"Who are you?" Jen asked

"My name is Alpha 5 and I have return to Earth to locate two of Zordon's ordinal Rangers." Alpha stated

'I knew he look familiar.' I thought to myself

"Alpha, tell us are you looking for two in particular or any of the ordinals?" I asked

"I am looking for the first Red and Pink Rangers." Alpha stated

"Alpha I can take you to them." I stated

"That be great but how do you know them Gold Ranger if I may ask?" Alpha asked

"The first Pink Ranger Kimberly Hart is my cousin and the two are married to each other." I told him

"Small world." Alpha said

"I know come on I will take you to Jason's dojo." I said

"Right." Alpha said

"Jen get the others and meet us at Jason's Dojo." I told her

"You got it Paul." Jen said running off

"TF Glider online." I called into the Morpher

Just then the TF Glider appeared in front of us.

"Hop on Alpha." I said jumping onto the glider

I help Alpha onto the glider

"Ok Alpha hang on tight." I told him

"Ok." Alpha said

I then lean forward as we then fly up and away heading towards Jason's Dojo.

_**Meanwhile at the Dojo**_

Jason and his partner were busy teaching a class. Jason happens to look towards the back to see his wife's cousin Paul waving him over and lightly tapping his Morpher.

"Hey Steve can you handle this for a bit I need to check on something in the back." Jason said

"Yeah no problem Jason." Steve said

"Thanks man." Jason said walking over to Paul

_Paul's POV_

"Paul what's up and why did you come through the back way?" Jason asked

"Jason I had no choice but to go through the back door and you need to come to your office there is someone who wants to see you." I told him

I then walk towards his office with Jason behind me.

"Who is it?" Jason asked

"Let's just say an old friend of yours and Kimberly's came for a visit." I told him opening his door to reveal Alpha 5.

"Alpha?" Jason asked in shock

"Jason ayi, yi, yi it is good to see you again." Alpha said coming over to hug him

"It's great to see you again too Alpha but what are you doing back on Earth?" Jason asked

"It be best to wait for Kimberly and the other Time Force Rangers to get here before I explain everything." Alpha stated

"Jason how many classes do you have left for the day?" I asked

"This is the last one so I need to get back to my students." Jason said

"No problem man I will call Kimberly and have her come here right away." I told him.

"Sounds good." Jason said leaving the room

"Is it just me or did Jason put on a few pounds?" Alpha asked

"You're not seeing things Alpha." I said with a laugh as I get out my cell phone and call Kimberly

After three rings it picks up from the other end.

"_Hey Paul what's up_?" Kimberly asked through the phone

"Kim, how fast can you get to Jason's dojo?" I asked into the phone

"_Maybe in about twenty minutes why is something wrong_?" Kimberly asked through the phone with worried voice I know all too well

"No at least I don't think so anyway an old friend of yours and Jason's is here and is looking for you." I said into the phone

"_Who_?" Kimberly asked through the phone

"You will have to come and see for yourself." I said into the phone

"_Paul Alexander Golupski you tell me who it is this second young man_." Kimberly stated through the phone in that voice I know all too well

'I really hate it when she uses my full name.' I thought to myself

"It's Alpha 5." I told her

All I heard was silence from the other end.

"Kimberly you still there?" I asked into the phone

All I heard was a click from the other end which meant that Kimberly had ended the call

"That's so Kim for ya." I said putting my phone back in my pocket

"So is Kim coming?" Alpha asked

"Yeah knowing her she should be here in about ten minutes." I told him

"I can't wait to see her again." Alpha stated

"Jen come in." I said into the Morpher

Just then a holographic image of Jen appeared

"_What is it Paul_?" Jen asked through the Morpher

"Have you found the others yet?" I asked into the Morpher

"_Yeah we should be at the dojo in about ten minutes_." Jen said through the Morpher

"Ok and be sure to go through the front door I will be waiting there." I said into the Morpher

"_Roger that Paul Jen out_." Jen said through the Moprher before the holographic image of her disappeared

"Alpha stay in this room I will be back when Kimberly or the other Time Force Rangers get here." I told him

"Well do." Alpha told me

I then walk out closing the door behind me and walk out to see Jason teaching his class. I then walk over by the front door to wait for the others. About ten minutes later I see Jason finish his class and had dismissed his students. Jason then walks up to me

"So you call Kimberly?" Jason asked

"Yeah I did." I stated

"How she react when you told her that Alpha was here?" Jason asked

Just then Kimberly comes running in.

"Where is he?" Kimberly asked out of breath with Kelly in her arms

"In Jason's office." I told her

Kimberly then hands Kelly to Jason and takes off towards his office

"Does that answer your question?" I asked

"Yeah it does." Jason stated

"Hey Jason what's up with Kimberly?" Steve asked coming over to us

"I'll explain later why don't you head on home I can handle everything from here." Jason told him

"You sure?" Steve asked

"Yeah go on get out of here." Jason told him

"All right have a good night Jase." Steve said

"You too man." Jason said as Steve left

"Hey Jason, why don't you head towards your office I will be along shortly once the others get here." I told him

"All right." Jason said walking towards his office with Kelly in his arms

'I wonder what Kimberly's expression will be like when she sees Alpha?' I asked myself

_Kimberly's POV_

I push the door to Jason's office wide open to see Alpha

"Kimberly." Alpha stated

"Alpha it's so good to see you again." I said giving my old robotic friend a hug.

"It's good to see you again too Kimberly you look great." Alpha told me

"Thanks." I said

Just then I see Jason walk in with Kelly

"Alpha I would like you to meet our little girl Kelly." Kimberly said taking Kelly from Jason.

"She is sure beautiful." Alpha said

"Thanks." Jason and I say together

Just then we see Paul, Wes, Jen, Lucas, Trip, and Katie walk in

_Paul's POV_

"Hey Alpha these are the other Time Force Rangers Lucas, Trip, Katie, and Wes who is also Kimberly's cousin." I said introducing the other Rangers to Alpha

"Nice to meet you all." Alpha said

"So Alpha what was it that you needed to see Kimberly and myself about?" Jason asked

"I need your help in finding one of your younger cousins Kimberly as I have a message he must see." Alpha stated

"Who are you looking for Alpha and what is this message about?" Kimberly asked

"I am looking for Paul Golupski." Alpha stated

"That's me Alpha." I told him

Alpha then walked over towards me.

"I should have seen this earlier you really are Frank's son I haven't seen you since you were just a baby." Alpha told me

"You know my dad?" I asked

"Yes when your dad was a Power Ranger an old wise sage and good friend of mine from Eltar by the name of Zordon and myself were his mentors." Alpha told me

"Alpha why didn't you or Zordon tell us about this?" Jason asked

"Paul's dad had wished that his identity be kept a secret unless it was necessary to bring him back into the Ranger world." Alpha told us

"Alpha about that message that you have for me what is it about?" I asked

"Here I think it be best if you read it for yourself." Alpha told me handing me the letter

I take the letter, opening it and then read it, but I am now wishing I hadn't read it.

"What does it say Paul?" Wes asked

"I need to be alone." I muttered as I crumble it up and throwing the paper down on the floor running out of the room

_Kimberly's POV_

"What was that about?" Lucas asked

"Whatever was in that letter really upset Paul greatly." Katie said

I pickup the letter and begin reading it out loud

"_Dear Paul, if you are reading this then something must have happen to me and you have opened that box I gave you. I have something to tell you that I really should have told you in person but I feel this is the best way. Your mother and I are not your real parents. You were brought into our lives by my old mentor Zordon as you were discovered in a hyper sleep chamber that had landed on Earth on April 10__th__, 1988, near the Command Center. Zordon called me your mom and your sister to the Command Center and told us that you were his son that you were born over10,000 years ago. But was placed in the hyper sleep chamber and sent into space for your protection from Rita. Zordon then asked us if we would raise you as our own as he wanted you to live a normal carefree life but we both knew that one day you would end up in this life and find the truth sooner or later. I know you hate us and I just hope that one day you can find it in yourself to forgive us. Take care of yourself Paul._

_Dad_." I read out to them

'I can't believe this.' I thought to myself

"Man I feel bad for Paul." Katie stated

"I'm going after him." I stated going to leave

"Kimberly it might be best if we give him some space right now." Jason told me

"Jason Paul needs me." I told him

"Jason is right Kim, Paul is confused right now I am sure he will come around once he had some time to think about this." Trip stated

"I hope your right Trip." I said

"Kim Paul feels like now that he knows who he really is that none of us will care about him anymore. He needs some time to think about this on his own before we go after him. I am sure he will find out that it doesn't matter if he is human or not." Wes stated

I look around to see Jen isn't in here

'Where she go?' I asked to myself

_Normal POV_

Jen walked out of Jason's office after hearing what was in that letter worried about Paul.

'Paul probably feels like he is a freak and that no one cares about him now.' Jen thought to herself

Jen looks around not seeing Paul in the dojo but she sees a note on the front desk and picks it up and reads it.

'O no Paul.' Jen thought to herself

Just then the others walk out and Jen goes over to them

_Kimberly's POV_

"Guys we have a big problem." Jen stated

"What you talking about Jen?" Lucas asked

"Paul ran away but he left this note." Jen said handing me the note

I take it and read it

"_As you guys are reading this I will be all ready long gone from here. I don't know where I'm going but I know I can't be around any of you as I am sure you have read that letter and must think I am a freak and I can't handle having you guys say that or look at me like that so I'm leaving. I just want to say thanks to guys even if you don't care about me anymore but I will always care about all of you even more so to you Kimberly._

_Paul_." I read out loud

'Paul why are you doing this?' I thought to myself

"Man Paul is taking this harder than we thought we better find him." Wes said

"Yeah but how?" Katie asked

"Try reaching him on the Morpher." Jason suggested

"Paul it's Jen come in." Jen said into her Morpher

Nothing.

"Paul do you read?" Wes asked into his Morpher

Still nothing

"Paul must have found a way to turn off the communicator in the Moprher." Trip stated

"We better then split up and look for him." Jason stated

"Yeah Paul needs to know that we care about him no matter what." Katie stated

_**Meanwhile somewhere in Silver Hills**_

_Paul's POV_

I walk as fast and as far as I can away from Silver Hills. I can no longer face them.

'They are probably glad I ran away they don't want me around now anyway.' I thought to myself as I keep walking through the woods

After a while I see the same ship that Alpha came in.

'If I can get the ship working I will just leave Earth for good.' I thought to myself going into the ship

_**With Jen**_

Jen had decided to go look for Paul alone. She felt that it be faster that way, but in truth she has a crush on Paul but she has been unsure if she should confess it to Paul.

'I don't know if it would be a good idea anyway.' Jen thought to herself

She then came upon the ship that Alpha came in earlier and notice that the lights in the inside were on

'I wonder.' Jen thought to herself as she walked into the ship

_Paul's POV_

I look around the controls trying to figure it all out

'Man this is harder then I first thought.' I thought to myself

"There you are I have been looking for you Paul." A voice said behind me

I turn around to see that it was Jen.

"Jen what are you doing here?" I asked

"Looking for you Paul." Jen told me

"Why so you can call me a freak to my face? Well I don't want to hear it." I stated turning back around towards the controls

"Paul you're not a freak. None of us think you're a freak." Jen told me

"Yeah right." I muttered

I then feel her hand on my shoulder I turn my head towards Jen.

"Paul your wrong none of us think you're a freak not me, Katie, or any of the others. And I know for a fact that your cousin doesn't think you're a freak." Jen told me

"Kimberly isn't my cousin anymore Jen I don't really have any family now." I told her

Jen turns me around to face her.

"Paul she is still your cousin having the same blood doesn't mean anything. She still cares about you." Jen told me

Just Jen's Morpher beeped.

"Go ahead." Jen said into the Morpher

Just then a holographic image of Trip appeared in her Morpher

"_Jen there is mutant attacking the city_." Trip stated through the Morpher

"Thanks Trip and I found Paul too we will meet you guys there." Jen said into the Morpher

"_Right_." Trip said through the Morpher before the holographic image disappears.

"Paul we really need you for this." Jen told me

I looked down for a moment before looking back at her

"Let's go save the city." I told her

She smiles at me as we then run out of the spaceship back towards the city

_**Meanwhile back in the city**_

Trip, Katie, Wes, and Lucas were fighting the mutant.

"You Rangers might as well give up." The mutant stated

"We will never give up." Katie stated

"That's right we are taking you in Wolf Man." Wes stated

"I like to see you four try." Wolf Man stated

"How about the six of us." A voice called out

Wolf Man and the other Rangers turn towards the voice to see both Paul and Jen. Both come down slashing their blades on top of Wolf Man

_Paul's POV_

"Time Force you're under arrest Wolf Man." Jen stated flashing her badge towards him

"Why don't you make it easy on yourself and just come in quietly." I stated leaning my Time Saber over my shoulder

"Never." Wolf Man stated

"I was kind of hoping you say that." I stated

"Why's that?" Wolf Man asked

"Cause I need the stress reliever right now." I stated

"Paul you sure about this?" Katie asked

"No worries Katie I've got this." I told her lightly slapping her shoulder

"You're a little too confident Gold Ranger." Wolf Man stated

"Why don't you find out for yourself dog boy." I told him

Wolf man then came towards me. I then slash my blade straight on. I then jump in the air

"Time Strike." I called out

My Time Saber glows and I slash down on him in a 8 o'clock angle.

"You're not bad Gold Ranger but try this." Wolf Man stated ripping his DNA patch

Just then Wolf Man grew thirty stories tall

"O man not good." Trip stated

"Guy's if you don't mind I want to take care of this one." I said

"Go for it man we believe in you." Wes stated

"Thanks Wes." I said

"Pyramid Zord Activate." I called out into my Morpher pushing the right button.

Just then we see the Pyramid Zord comes flying through the sky.

"O right let's do this thing." I stated jumping into the Pyramid Zord's cockpit

"Ok time to do this thing Pyramid Zord online." I stated pushing a button in front of me

"That Pyramid doesn't scare me." Wolf Man stated

"Pyramid Zord Warrior Mode." I said pushing down on a lever in front of me

Just then the Pyramid Zord side edges turn into hands while the back turn into the legs the top of the Pyramid turn around forming the head finishing the transformation.

"Online." I said

"You don't stand a chance Ranger." Wolf Man stated

"Energize saber." I called out

Just the a saber appeared in the Pyramid Zord's hand

"Freeze strike." I commanded as I push down the other lever

Just the Pyramid Zord's saber started glowing blue and struck down on Wolf Man

"No I don't want to go back." Wolf Man cried out

"Your time is up." I stated giving a two finger salute

Just then Wolf Man shrunk down to the size of a action Figure.

"That's that." I stated

I then jump out of the Zord.

"Wolf Man you're under arrest." Jen stated putting him in a canister

"You were awesome Paul." Katie said

"Thanks Kate." I said

"Glad your back man." Wes stated

_**Meanwhile at the Clock Tower**_

_Kimberly's POV_

"Jason I'm worried about Paul." I told him walking around in circles in the lobby

"I know you are Kim but you shouldn't worry too much Paul will be ok but one thing is for sure he will need all the love and support from all of us now more than ever." Jason told me while he is holding Kelly

"Yeah I know." I muttered

"Kimberly I am sorry I should have came at another time." Alpha said

"No Alpha I think you came at the right time I just wish that he didn't have to find out the way he did." I told my old friend

Just then we see the door open to see the others with Paul walking inside

_Paul's POV_

"Paul your ok." Kimberly said coming over hugging me tightly

"Yeah I'm ok Kimberly." I said hugging her back

"Paul why did you run away like that?" Jason asked

I broke the hug and I looked at all of them

"After reading the letter the only thing I was thinking on was that you guys would see me as a freak and none of you would care about me again. So I left." I told them

"Paul you should know that we would never stop caring about you sweetie." Kimberly told me

"Yeah I know that now thanks to Jen. She helped me realize that." I stated

"Paul just know that even though your parents and sister are not your real family they still are and I am always going to be your cousin Paul never forget that." Kimberly stated

"She is right man, blood doesn't make family those that care and support you are family." Jason stated

"Yeah I know that now." I stated

"Paul please don't do something like this ever again." Kimberly told me

"I won't little cuz." I stated

"Little." Kimberly stated starting to get mad

"Yeah I mean I am ten thousand years old not fifteen so that means I am older then you." I told her

"Paul that may be true but you were asleep for that long so right now you're still just a teenager." Alpha stated

"Alpha's right Paul just enjoy the life of a teenager for the time being." Wes stated

"Yeah so it doesn't matter what your real age is I am still your older cousin and I want you to enjoy the life of one as much as possible." Kimberly told me

"Right." I said

"Hey Alpha what is your plan now I mean I could really use the help at the dojo." Jason told him

"I would love to stay here on Earth Jason." Alpha stated

"And you can stay with us Alpha and that is all there is to it." Kimberly told him

"And she does mean that too Alpha." I told him

"Well then I guess its settle then." Alpha stated

Just then Kelly reaches out to me. I smile at her and go take her from Jason.

"And Kelly would have really missed you if you had left." Kimberly mentioned

"Yeah I guess you're right." I stated kissing the top of Kelly's head

Well one thing is for sure this is something I am going to need to get use to but with all these people around me I will be just fine.

AN: _Well there's the fifth chapter for this story. Now some of you are probably surprise with the events of this chapter but I think it was a good idea. If you have questions about that just ask and I will answer them to the best I can. Now this is the last update for this story for a while until I get more down on my A new home story. So until then please R&R._


End file.
